Kau Kembali Lagi (You are Back Again)
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Ryuunosuke Miyaji, Setelah mengalami kekalahan saat pertandingan sepakbola membuat Miyaji frustasi dan trauma dengan Olahraga team. Kini setelah lulus SMP, ia berusaha melupakannya dengan berkumpul bersama Suzuya ( Tetangganya ) dan Kanata ( Sahabat Suzuya ) sekaligus mencari SMA yang dituju. Tidak lupa gadis cantik yang memikat hatinya yang juga adalah Sahabat Suzuya
1. Awal

You are Comeback Again

.

.

Desclaimer : Starry Sky © HoneyBee

Halo semua, pertama perkenalan saya sebagai Author nih, Watashi wa Yuka Dewantari Desu He He he. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yuka-chan. Oh ya Ini Fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, EYD, Typo, OOC, Agak berantakan ya biasalah baru pertama kali buat Fanfic disini. Arigatou Gozenmasu

Good Reading Guys ;-)

.

.

"Kemana kau akan melanjutkan bangku sekolahmu? Miyaji-kun?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu Suzuya, aku masih trauma dengan apa yg terjadi saat pertandingan kemarin"

"Ehm, kalau kau sudah memikirkannya kau bilang saja padaku, aku akan mengurusi bagian datanya untukmu"

"Terima Kasih Suzuya"

.

Suzuya keluar dari kamar Apartement Miyaji dan meninggalkan cowok berambut pirang kecokelatan bermata silver tersebut sendirian di dalam kamar yang gelap dan penuh dengan makanan dan minuman supermarket yang berserakan di kamarnya. Dari atas kasurnya, Miyaji melihat seiisi kota dari balik jendela kamarnya. Lampu lampu kota dan kendaraan di jalan raya membuat jalan itu berwarna-warni. Ia hanya diam merenung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Huh, Padahal aku sudah berlatih keras dan menghabiskan waktuku, teman temanku, pelajaran dan sekarang semuanya sia sia" keluh Miyaji pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul jendela kamarnya

"Kalo bukan karena mereka yang menyuruhku mengumpan bola ke mereka pasti aku bisa mencetak gol" cemberut Miyaji

Miyaji melihat jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, "Kurasa aku harus segera tidur" ujar Miyaji yang kemudian mengambil posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Orang tuanya tinggal dan berkerja di luar negeri sedangkan Miyaji tinggal Apartement sendirian. Ia juga mempunyai teman tetangga Apartementnya bernama Suzuya Tohzuki. Ia dan Suzuya sama-sama lulus dari SMP yang sama dan sekarang mereka sedang mencari dan mendaftarkan SMA yang baru di waktu liburan ini. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab namun mereka saling membantu satu sama lain jika ada masalah.

.

.

.

Esok paginya lelaki yang bernama lengkap Miyaji Ryunosuketersebut pergi menuju Cafetaria tempat biasa ia mengisi perut dengan makanan manis kesukaaannya. Lokasinya tidak jauh hanya satu blok dari Apartementnya. Ia berjalan kaki di trotoar dengan mengenakan baju cokelat krim ditutupi jaket hitam dan celana jeans dengan warna senada dengan jaketnya. Miyaji tidak luput dari pusat perhatian gadis gadis yang lewat, tidak jarang salah satu mereka menggoda dia. Namun, Miyaji hanya membuang muka ke arah lain dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kerudung jaket bukan karena dia jahat atau apa namun Miyaji orangnya sangat pemalu dan tidak mau menunjukan muka merahnya di depan orang lain.

Sesampai di Café, Miyaji langsung duduk sambil mengambil nafas lega setelah menghadapi cewek cewek centil di jalan tadi. Tak lama kemudian tiba tiba datang Suzuya, teman Apartementnya

"Halo Miyaji-kun, Apa kabarmu?" tanya Suzuya basi basi langsung duduk di depan Miyaji. Suzuya seperti biasa mengumbar senyum manis namun agak mencurigakan ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Baik, tumben kamu kesini, Biasanya kau berkumpul dengan teman teman masa kecilmu yang lainnya'kan?" kata Miyaji sambil menopang dagu menatap Suzuya ( Author : *Dengan tatapan menggoda Wkwkwkwk *Dipanah Miyaji )

"Hehehehe, sebetulnya mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas di Minggu pagi ini, Kanata kurasa dia masih tidur dan Yahisa kelihatannya ia bersama keluarganya sedang bersih bersih rumah" jawab Suzuya setelah itu ia memesan Es _Coffee_ dan Kue Cokelat Krim saat seorang Pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

Miyaji kenal dengan sahabat sahabat yang sudah bersama dengan Suzuya dari Taman kanak kanak tersebut kecuali Yahisa. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sahabat cewek Suzuya itu, sebelumnya ia hanya bertemu dengan Kanata saat ia berkunjung di Apartement Suzuya untuk meminjam alat masak dan melihat Kanata dan Suzuya sedang bermain game bersama, dan obrolan bersama'pun tak terhindarkan.

"Ehm aku pesan _Waffle_ Cokelat dengan Oreo diatasnya dan Es krim rasa Vanila Blue" pesan Miyaji membalik balikan buku menunya dengan senyum cool membuat Pelayan Perempuan tersebut tersipu malu

"Baiklah Tuan, Tu..tu..tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan segera diantar" kata Pelayan itu cepat cepat pamit pergi menyembunyikan muka merah. Namun, Miyaji dan Suzuya tetap melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpa memperdulikan Pelayan Perempuan tersebut.

"Ouu, seperti biasa kau memesan makanan manis lagi, Miyaji-kun" goda Suzuya sambil mencolek tangan Miyaji usil ( Author : Aaah Suzuya-kun mulai agak nakal nih *Dipanah Miyaji Double )

"Cih, terserahku aku lagipula aku yang bayar sendiri" ujar Miyaji sambil melipat tangannya

Lalu mereka terhanyut dalam suasana hening sambil memegang ponsel masing masing. Sampai Suzuya memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada Miyaji…

"Kau masih belum menentukan SMA mana Miyaji-kun?" tanya Suzuya sambil menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja

Miyaji hanya menggeleng kepala lemas, ia masih bingung awalnya ia berniat akan bersekolah sekolah khusus olahraga sepakbola namun niatnya berubah karena dia trauma atas kejadian pertandingan sepakbola yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Team Klub Sepakbolanya.

Seorang Pelayan Perempuan tadi tiba tiba datang memotong pembicaraan mereka sambil membawa baki berisi pesanan kedua cowok yang memiliki model rambut hampir sama tersebut dan hampir dikira saudara kembar. Pelayan itu masih mamandang Miyaji dengan wajah terpesona namun tiba tiba wajahnya menjadi merah lagi saat Miyaji mengucapkan, "Arigatou" dengan wajah tersenyum manis

*Author Yuka : Eh, cotto, matte, Sepertinya salah tokoh deh, bagian Pelayan Perempuannya. Karena sepertinya Cowok tampan yang selalu menyumbar senyum tersebut bukan Miyaji-kun melainkan Suzuya-kun ( Karena gak mungkin Miyaji seberani itu untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis apalagi menyumbar senyum, He he he *DipanahMiyajiEmosi )

*Author Yuka : Oke oke lanjut lanjut *Balik lagi ke laptop

"Ehm, Anu…, Lalu kau Suzuya mau melanjutkan ke SMA mana?" tanya Miyaji mengalihkan pembicaraaan tentang dirinya sambil memakan secuil wafflenya.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, rencananya aku akan bersekolah bersama dengan Kanata dan Yahiko di Seigetsu Academy School?" jawab Suzuya sambil tersenyum meminum _coffee_ -nya

"Sekolah apa itu?" tanya Miyaji yang asing dengan nama sekolah itu.

"Katanya Kanata, sekolah itu mempelajari tentang ilmu rasi bintang, Ya semacam astronomislah, Kami bertiga sudah menantikan bersekolah disana sejak kecil, Kami janji akan bertemu dan berkumpul lagi disana sejak kita berpisah dari TK" jelas Suzuya

"Ooh, Sekolah yang cukup menarik" ujar Miyaji biasa dan sudah menghabiskan wafflenya

"Yup, bagaimana denganmu Miyaji? Kau juga tertarik bersekolah disana?" tanya Suzuya

"Ehm, coba aku pikirkan, lagipula aku kurang ahli di bagian perbintangan" jawab Miyaji tidak percaya diri karena ia hanya jago di bagian olahraga saja.

"Ayolah coba saja, lagipula pasti kau diterima apalagi piagam olahragamu banyak jadi ada nilai tambahan untuk bisa masuk kesana, Oh ya Sekolah Seigetsu juga menyediakan banyak klub olahraga dan fasilitas yg bagus lho"

"Benarkah? Kurasa akan kumasukan ke daftar SMA yg akan kutuju"

"Oooh, jadi kau sudah membuat daftar rupanya"

"Tidak baru saja tadi" jawab Miyaji dengan wajah _faceclam_ yang membuat Suzuya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Kalau Sekolah Seigetsu adalah pilihan pertamamu, pasti akan menjadi pilihan terbaikmu Miyaji" semangat Suzuya ( Author : Kelihatannya Suzuya lebih cocok menjadi istri Miyaji disbanding tetangganya deh Ehm ehm *DipukulSuzuya )

"Belom tahu sih, kalau misalnya ada Sekolah yang lebih cocok untuk kurasa aku harus memilih Sekolah lain" ragu Miyaji menggaruk dagunya

"Baiklah, itu semua tergantung kau yang memilih, misalnya kau satu sekolah denganku lagi, kita bisa saling membantu seperti biasanya"

Miyaji hanya mengangguk sambil memandang jendela Cafétaria. Tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang lewat di depannya, Ia terpesona dengan senyum dari wajah cantiknya tersebut. Namun, apa halnya jika dia cuman memandang tanpa bisa saling mengenal karena terhalang oleh kaca Café dan terkurung duduk di kursi Café dan cuman makan dan minum bersama teman SMP sekaligus Tetangganya. Apalagi ia juga orangnya pemalu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Saat Miyaji melamun menganggumi gadis itu, tiba tiba datang Kanata, sahabat Suzuya.

"Halo Suzuya-kun, Ryunosuke-kun" sapa Kanata sambil tersenyum lebar

Cowok berambut putih yang hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu bergambar penyanyi kesukaannya dan celana jeans biru tersebut langsung duduk di kursi kosong dekat mereka berdua. Kanata Nanami, cowok yang selalu bernampilan keren dan agak sedikit tsundere seperti Miyaji meskipun lebih parah dia, mempunyai karisma yang menarik dan mempunyai banyak fans meskipun ia sering sakit sakitan dan kadang ia sering bertarung dengan kakak kelasnya. Dia orangnya menyenangkan dan suka membantu sahabat-sahabatnya. Kebetulan Kanara beda SMP dengan Suzuya dan Miyaji karena ia harus sekolah di kota lainnya dan baru baru ini ia baru kembali ke kota kampung halamannya setelah ia lulus SMP.

"Oh, hai Kanata-kun" jawab Suzuya

"Halo" jawab Miyaji singkat

"Halo semua, Hey, Suzuya Ayo kuajak besok pergi ke rumah Yahisa, katanya disana ada pesta ulang tahun adiknya, kita bisa pesta dan makan bareng, lumayan bisa makan-makan gratis, Hehehehehe" ajak Kanata panjang lebar sambil memegang bahu Suzuya

"Eh, Anu…., aku Miyaji bukan Suzuya" terang Miyaji _faceclam_ sambil memandang bahunya yang dipegang Kanata

"Haaaaaaaaa, aku salah, Hehehehe, kalian susah dibedakan kalo lagi bersama, padahal wajah kalian beda" kaget Kanata yang membuat Miyaji dan Suzuya tertawa

"Sebetulnya mudah saja Kanata-kun, Arah poniku ke kiri dan warna rambutku agak kecokelatan sedangkan poni Miyaji ke kanan dan warna rambutnya lebih ke pirang" jelas Suzuya diikuti anggukan Kanata mengerti

"OH, begitu, Ya. Ya. Ya, Eh Miyaji-kun sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, Bagaimana kabarmu broo?" tanya Kanata yang sudah lama tidak bertemu Miyaji semenjak pertemuan di kamar Suzuya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Lumayan Baiklah, kalau kau?" jawab Miyaji singkat sambil memakan es krimnya

"Baik juga, Hehehehehe, Oh ya bagaimana dengan pertandingan sepakbolamu?"pertanyaan Kanata membuat Suzuya dan Miyaji terdiam. Miyaji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menggeram kesal. Melihat situasi tak enak Suzuya segera menjawab pertanyaan Kanata tersebut.

"Miyaji sudah berkerja keras dan menyerahkan seluruh kemampuan namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan, Kanata" jawab Suzuya dengan nada pelan

"Aaaah, benarkah itu Miyaji?" kaget Kanata tak percaya dengan pernyataan Suzuya tersebut padahal menurutnya Miyaji sangat jago sepakbola dari cerita yang Suzuya ceritakan dan saat mereka main PS3 bersama.

"Ya itu, Benar" jawab Miyaji singkat dan masih mengalihkan pandangannya

"Wah Gomen gomen, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal yang membuatmu kesal" mohon Kanata

"Tak apa Kanata, sebaiknya kita tidak membahas hal itu" saran Suzuya

"Oke oke" setuju Suzuya

Selanjutnya setelah Suzuya dan Miyaji membayar di kasir. Ketiga cowok tampan tersebut kembali ke Apartement Suzuya untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Selama perjalanan Miyaji hanya terdiam saja dalam kemurungan yang membuat kedua temannya cuman bisa diam pasrah. Sebetulnya tidak hanya memikirkan tentang sepakbola saja namun juga tentang gadis cantik yang baru saja menarik hatinya di café tadi. Biasalah Scorpio dapat memikirkan segala hal dalam pikirannya yang bisa disalahpahami orang orang disekitarnya.

Di Apartement Suzuya, Kanata langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa cokelat empuk, Suzuya menyiapkan makanan snack dan minuman ringan di dapur sedangkan Miyaji duduk di sofa sambil memeriksa _facebook_ -nya di ponsel _Android_ -nya.

Suasana mulai agak sepi dan membosankan. Kanata bangkit dari tidur di sofanya dan mencari remote TV. Ia mondar mandir mencarinya membuat Miyaji yang berada di dekatnya sedikit terganggu. Miyaji pun bertanya padanya….

"Apa yang sedang kucari Nanami?" tanya Miyaji yang matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya

"Ini, Aku sedang mencari remote TV, Hey Suzuya-kun dimana kau menaruh remote TV" teriak Kanata. Suzuya tidak menjawab dari dapur yang membuat Kanata harus mengulang lagi.

"Hey Suzuya jawablah"

"Oh, maaf Kanata-kun, Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi" jawab Suzuya membawa beberapa snack dan 3 minuman soda dan menaruhnya di atas meja

"Suzuya, dimana kau menaruh remote TV-mu?" tanya Kanata lagi dan langsung merebahkan badannya lagi di sofa karena lelah mencari remote disetiap sudut Apartement tersebut.

"Remote TV ya, seiingatku ada disitu" jawab Suzuya menunjuk tempat dimana Miyaji duduk

Kanata langsung bangkit dan mencari di tempat Miyaji

"Ketemu, Hahahaha, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Ryunosuke-kun?"

"Mana aku tahu, lagipula kau tidak mencarinya dari tadi di tempatku" jawab Miyaji cuek dengan mata masih mengadap ponselnya.

Suzuya dan Kanata hanya tertawa kecil, Suzuya kemudian duduk di sofa diikuti Kanata disampingnya.

Lalu mereka berdua mengobrol tentang masa lalu mereka dengan TV yang dibiarkan menyala di depan mereka untuk mengisi ramai di ruangan tersebut. Suzuya mendengarkan Kanata sambil tersenyum di setiap perkataannya sedangkan Miyaji masih bermain ponsel sambil mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan diam diam.

"Hahahaha, itu lucu sekali Kanata, Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri" tawa Suzuya memegang bahu Kanata

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Yahisa duluan yang memintaku untuk mengambil buah apel itu di pohon, aku tidak menyangka ada monyet disana, aku kaget terus jatuh deh" cerita Kanata dengan senyum nyengir

Miyaji yang satu satunya tidak tahu dan mengalami apa yang mereka ceritakan cuman bisa diam dan hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Yahisa yang selalu mereka bicarakan sekarang. Cantikkah, maniskah, apa malah wajahnya biasa seperti cewek cewek lainnya. Miyaji malu bertanya pada mereka meskipun ia sangat penasaran dengan rupa sahabat cewek tetangganya tersebut.

"Hey Ryunosuke-kun kau tidak bergabung dengan kami?" ajak Kanata dengan perut penuh dengan minuman soda

"Ehm, ya sebentar" Miyaji bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di atas karpet dan mengambil keripik kentang di atas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ryunosuke-kun, Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" goda Kanata dengan senyuman usil

"Eeh, Aa-aku, anu…., Eeh, ehm, Aa-ku belum punya" jawab Miyaji terbata-bata dengan wajah menunduk memerah, ia sangat malu mendengar pertanyaan Suzuya barusan. Sebetulnya harga dirinya sedang dipertanyakan namun apalah halnya, dia dulu hanya fokus olahraga tanpa memikirkan cewek saat SMP membuatnya ia masih jomblo hingga sekarang, Kasian ( Author : *Dilempar ponsel dengan jarak satu dimensi )

"Heak, masih jomblo ciee" ejek Kanata

"Urusai.., mungkin aku saja yang belom menemukan yang cocok denganku" bela Miyaji kesal

"Wadau, pake kata kata bijak nih, Tak apa Ryunosuke bentar lagi kau pasti akan mendapatkan cewek apalagi kau orangnya tampan dan pintar olahraga" puji Kanata dengan senyum usil yang membuat wajah Miyaji sedikit memerah.

Suzuya yang daritadi cuman diam saja hanya tertawa kecil, "Kanata, Miyaji-kun, Kalian yang mau bermain PS3'kah?" usul Suzuya

"Ayoo!"

Kemudian mereka bertiga bersama bermain PS3 seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Mereka asyik bermain sampai permainan _Game Fighting_ dimenangkan oleh Miyaji.

"Aaah, sialan, kau menang lagi Ryunosuke-kun" kesal Kanata

"Ehm, menurutku kau saja yang kurang teknik saat memukul" komentar Miyaji dengan wajah meremehkan

"Awas kau, padahal aku sering memainkan game ini" marah Kanata membuang muka, Kanata memang orangnya temperamen.

"Berarti kau kurang beruntung saja daripada aku" ujar Miyaji meremehkan Kanata lagi

"Apa katamu, sini aku hajar" marah Kanata yang mau menghajar Miyaji

"Hey, kalian sudah sudah cuman game saja rebut, lagipula jangan bertengkar disini, ini'kan Apartementku juga" lerai Suzuya yang takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Apartementnya kalau mereka bertengkar disini. Suzuya trauma dengan kejadian saat dulu Suzuya dan Miyaji pernah bertengkar sekali saat mereka berdua memperebutkan remote TV yang membuat ruang tengah menjadi berantakan karena perang yang membuat ia harus membereskan semuanya. ( Suzuya juga manusia nak, Juga bisa Capek ), Suzuya tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi

Mereka berdua menghentikan aksinya dengan wajah kesal masing masing. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa. Suasana heningpun menghantui mereka dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

.

.

Setelah penyelesaian dan obrolan cukup panjang mereka bertiga. Merekapun kembali bercanda bersama lagi sebagai sesama lelaki. Kanata tidak berhenti melontarkan leluconnya, Suzuya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis, dan Miyaji hanya ikut manggut manggut meskipun matanya masih menuju ke arah acara TV di depannya. Suara deringan ponsel Suzuya berbunyi diatas meja. Membuat seluruh penghuni terarah pada satu suara.

Suzuya mengangkat ponselnya, Ternyata sahabatnya yaitu Yahisa,

"Halo, Suzuya-kun?" sapa Yahisa

"Halo, ada apa kau menelfonku, Yahisa?" tanya Suzuya

"Ehm, aku ingin memberitahumu soal Ulang Tahun Yahiko besok, kalau bisa aku ingin kau datang ke Pesta Ulang tahun adikku tersebut jika kau sedang tidak repot, Maukah kau datang, Suzuya-kun" tanya Yahisa dengan nada memohon. Suzuya yang sebetulnya ada acara besok yaitu pulang ke rumah, biasalah setiap Sabtu Suzuya selalu pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk beritirahat atau cuman sekedar numpang makan gratis. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabat satu satunya tersebut selain Kanata tentunya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sudah tahu kok dari Kanata-kun, Besok kurasa aku bisa datang" jawaban Suzuya yang membuat Yahisa senang.

"Yeee, Jangan lupa ya, besok malam jam 8 malam di rumahku, Juga jangan lupa mengenakan _dresscoat_ warna biru ya, Arigatou Suzuya-kun" jelas Yahisa lalu memutus sambungan

"Dari siapa, Suzuya?" tanya Miyaji yang masih menonton film 'Kimi no Nawa' sedangkan Kanata malah makan snack sampai hampir habis dihabisinya.

"Oh ini, Ini barusan dari Yahisa-chan, Ia mengajakku untuk Pesta Ulang Tahun adiknya besok" Miyaji hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton film.

"Jadi kau ikut Suzuya, Asyik dapat teman yang mau nemenin nih, Hehehehe" senang Kanata memukul punggung Suzuya yang hampir saja mau terjatuh dan hampir mengenai Miyaji yang masih cuek saja menonton film. Miyaji memang selain pintar olahraga ia juga maniak nonton film jika disuguhi film apapun apalagi tentang Romance ( Author : Wah Miyaji cool banget yak plus romantic juga tapi sayangnya orangnya pemalu, bikin gemes deh *MiyajiBlushingDiTempat )

"Aduh, Kanata-kun kau hampir membuatku terjatuh" keluh Suzuya

"He, he, he, Gomen gomen, Aku saking senangnya masalahnya"

Suzuya hanya menggeleng kepalanya

.

Matahari sudah akan kembali ke tempatnya di barat. Kanata dan Miyaji pamit pulang dan tentunya setelah film 'Kimi no Nawa' selesai karena Miyaji tidak mau beranjak dari sofanya yang membuat Suzuya dan Kanata ikut menunggu sekaligus menonton film tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan dan lelucon lainnya. Kanata pergi pulang dulan kareba takut kehabisan tiket kereta, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Kurasa, aku juga harus kembali ke kamarku" ujar Miyaji

"Oke, terima kasih Miyaji sudah mau mengobrol dan bercanda bersama kami, kurasa kau bisa menjadi sahabat kami" seketika Miyaji langsung _Blushing_ dan sambil menutup muka ia cepat cepat lari pergi ke kamarnya. Miyaji meskipun ia mempunyai banyak teman namun jarang ada yang mengatakan ingin menjadi sahabatnya, Ia selalu sendiri dan mengungkapkan apapunya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu. Dari TK ia selalu sendirian dimanapun dan kini akhirnya ia bisa mendapat sahabat baru lagi meskipun itu hanya sebuah pernyataan semata. Perkataan Suzuya tersebut membuat Miyaji sangat senang namun karena sifat _Tsundere_ yang melekat pada dirinya membuat Miyaji langsung memerah dan pergi.

"Ehm Bo..bo..leh " jawab Miyaji dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit meninggalkan Suzuya yang masih di depan pintu dengan biasa menunjukan senyum misterius

.

.

 **Wah, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 :D Ngetiknya Fanfic ternyata capek juga ya, Tapi tidak secapek nulis Fanfic dengan tokoh favoritku *Langsung melirik Miyaji**

 **Aku belom pernah maen Gamesnya sih tapi aku sudah pernah menonton Anime, Jadi gomen jika ada yang sifat atau hal lain yang gak sesuai dari gamenya ya ato mungkin animenya**

 **Sebagai tambahan, Kalo ada yang masih bingung soal ceritanya bagaimana, Disini Miyaji mulai dekat dengan Suzuya dkk. dan mulai belajar artinya persahabatan dan cinta setelah ia menghabiskan waktu hanya fokus pada bidang olahraganya di SMP dahulu.* Author : Miyaji selalu only one in my heart :D**

 **Oh ya jangan lupa kritik, saran, dan Review yak Senpai :D untuk fanfic yang pertamaku ini, Terima Kasih**

Preview

"Kenapa harus aku, Baka?!"

"Makanannya disini enak enak, Suzuya-kun"

"Dia, Dia, Dia,…."

"Besok, jangan lupa ya, seperti janji kita Minggu lalu"

"Memang kamu kira ini kayak lagu 'Servant of Evil'?"


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

You are Comeback Again

.

.

Disclaimer : Starry Sky © HoneyBee

Halo Minna apa kabar baikkah? Semoga kalian baik semua, Oh ya Maaf ya Author Yuka tidak lama update gara gara banyak tugas plus tambah harus ngerjakin UN kemarin Huhuhuhu. Nah, sekarang Yuka bebas dari kekangan dan aku bisa buat Fanfic deh lagi buat kalian. Yeeeee

Semoga kalian menikmati kelanjutan ceritaku ini ya Minna

Salam Sakyong

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD

.

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

"Apakah kau dengar itu, Miyaji-kun?"

"Hah, dengar apa maksudmu?"

"Itu loh, kayaknya suaranya seperti anak burung sedang berkicau di luar"

"Daripada kau membahas soal itu, seharusnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..., KENAPA KAU MASUK KE KAMAR TIDURKU TANPA PERMISI?"

Miyaji langsung menghindar dari Suzuya yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah blushing dan juga bingung Miyaji berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melirik wajah Suzuya yang berwajah polos.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruang TV daripada disini"

"Baiklah Miyajiku-kun, Maafkan aku jika tiba tiba aku masuk disini, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap Suzuya dengan wajah yang sebelumnya ceria menjadi serius

Miyaji menaikkan satu alisnya memandangnya heran dan menghela nafasnya. Berjalan menuju lemarinya mengambil sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada Suzuya, "adanya cuman segini, jika kau mau" ucap Miyaji polos

"Eeeh, bukan Miyaji-kun, aku disini bukan untuk meminjam uangmu" Suzuya mengembalikan uang Miyaji sedangkan Miyaji di dalam hatinya lega karena uangnya masih aman dari tangan peminjam utang seperti Suzuya.

Meskipun mereka saling membantu namun kadang Miyaji juga jengkel dengan kebiasaan Suzuya meminjam uangnya. Ia berpikir apakah orang tuanya tidak memberikan uang saku padanya

"Lah, apa biasanya kau kesini pasti tidak ada alasan lain selain meminjam uangku?" tanya Miyaji penasaran setelah meletakkan kembali uangnya di lemari.

"Aah, tidak disini aku benar benar butuh dirimu bukan uangmu" jawab Suzuya yakin

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi gini, kamu masih ingat tidak kalo aku dan Kanata akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun adiknya Yahisa?" Suzuya mulai menjelaskan setelah mereka berdua duduk di ruang TV dan yang jelas setelah Miyaji menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Ingat, memang kenapa?" ucap Miyaji sambil tiduran di sofanya. Saat itu Miyaji berpikir kenapa dia tidak diajak, ada rasa jengkel juga namun ia pasrah karena merasa ia bukan siapa siapa diantara mereka bertiga jadi ia tidak ingin imagenya rusak di hadapan teman teman barunya.

"Kebetulan lusa besok aku ada acara penting, ada permakaman kakekku dan aku harus membantu keluargaku mempersiapkan permakaman" jawab Suzuya dengan muka menunduk.

Miyaji segera bangkit duduk, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya turut berduka Suzuya"

"Terima kasih Miyaji, jadi aku besok lusa tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun adiknya Yahisa, padahal aku sudah janji pada Yahisa aku akan datang, aku makin bingung apalagi aku baru diberitahu kabar ini tadi pagi"

"Ehm..., benar benar kasus yang rumit ya" ujar Miyaji sambil melipat keduanya tangannya di dadanya.

"Oleh sebab itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

.

.

.

"Apa, Kenapa harus aku, Baka!?" emosi Miyaji setelah mendengar permintaan Suzuya

"Ayolah Miyaji, cuman kau satu satunya harapan yang kau punya dari masalah ini" Suzuya memohon pada Miyaji sampai ia sujud di tanah. Hal ini membuat Miyaji sedikit kasian dan juga risih

Miyaji merasa takut akan berbuat salah di pesta yang banyak orang, pernah sewaktu kecil ia membuat masalah di pesta pernikahan kakaknya dulu, sejak saat itulah Miyaji tidak berani bahkan trauma datang ke suatu pesta. Apalagi ia berpikir nanti ia harus berinteraksi dengan wanita wanita yang menggodanya bagaimana ia harus berkata pada mereka.

"Tapi'kan warna rambut kita tak sama" ujar Miyaji sambil melipat tangan tidak yakin dengan rencana Suzuya

"Tenang saja, sudah kubawa cat rambut cokelat sebagai antisipasi dan agar mereka semakin yakin bahwa kau adalah aku" ucap Suzuya sambil menunjuk plastik berlanjaan berisi cat rambut cokelat seperti yang dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau sampai membelikan ini dan melakukan ini padaku, Suzuya" tanya Miyaji heran

"Itu karena kita ini saudara kembar, sebagai kakakmu aku akan melindungimu" jawab Suzuya dengan wajah watados.

"Memang kamu kira ini kayak lagu 'Servant of Evil' Hah?" Miyaji emosi lagi karena perilaku Suzuya yang kadang menyenangkan dan menyebalkan.

"Yaa, kurang lebih gitu, jadi aku ingin kamu menjadi diriku di pesta besok lusa" Suzuya mengulang permintaan untuk meyakinkan Miyaji lagi.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya?" Miyaji berusaha menimbang jawabaan yang tepat karena hal ini juga mempengaruhi harga dirinya. Miyaji duduk di sofa dan berpikir diikuti Suzuya yang juga duduk di dekatnya. Kebetulan Suzuya tidak tau masalah masa lalu Miyaji saat di pesta. Miyaji melihat kemungkinan jika ia menerima permintaan Suzuya pasti ia akan lebih akrab dengan Suzuya dan Kanata plus ia juga akan bertemu dengan Yahisa pertama kali dan kondisinya besok ia menjadi Suzuya jadi banyak orang mengira bahwa ia adalah Suzuya jadi aman jika ia berbuat kesalahan.

Namun, jika ia menolak pasti Suzuya akan jengkel dan memutus tali pertemanan dengan dirinya padahal Suzuya masih punya utang sama dia.

"Sudah Miyaji jika kau tidak ingin, aku bisa bilang ke Kanata nanti jika aku tidak bisa hadir besok lusa" raut muka sedih terpancar di wajah tampan Suzuya yang bangkit dan hampir mau meninggalkan aparterment Miyaji.

"Tunggu Suzuya" Miyaji menghentikan langkah Suzuya

Dengan wajah jengkel yang ditahannya, Miyaji berusaha agar terlihat cool di depan Suzuya

"Yaaa, mau gimana lagi, kurasa aku bisa membantumu, tapi dengan dua syarat" ucap Miyaji dengan senyum licik. Miyaji merasa jika ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang diminta orang lain mau tak mau orang itu harus memberikannya hadiah atau suatu hal. Bisa disebut Gak Iklas. Ia akan tidak melakukan suatu hal yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Miyaji-kun. Apa dua syarat itu?" tanya Suzuya senang Miyaji mau memenuhi permintaanya.

"Syarat pertama kau harus membelikanku kue kue yang manis setelah pesta dan yang kedua kamu harus membayar semua utang utangmu" jawab Miyaji dengan muka serius. Bukannya mukanya dia selalu serius setiap saat.

"Tidak apa apa Miyaji-kun, tapi untuk syarat yang kedua, bisa aku bayar setengah dulu ya" mohon Suzuya

Miyaji menghela nafas tapi setidaknya dia mau mengembalikan uangnya meskipun baru setengahnya, "Baiklah, kupotong setengah untuk"

"Terima kasih banyak, Miyaji. Ini cat rambutnya kutinggalkan disini ya, Bye bye" pamit Suzuya kemudian kembali ke apartementnya

Miyaji menghela nafas panjang lagi, ia merasa baru bangun dari mimpi malam yang panjang langsung ditimpa masalah tetapi ia juga penasaran dengan wajah sahabat perempuan Suzuya. Ia merasa ini juga kesempatan bagus untuk mengenal Yahisa lebih banyak. Miyaji pergi ke tempat tidur dan langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur hitamnya.

"Jika aku harus menjadi Suzuya, berarti aku harus bersikap sepertinya ya, APAA!?" kaget Miyaji mengetahui fakta tersebut

"Mau tak mau aku harus bersikap ramah dan sering tersenyum sepertinya, Sialan, ini tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku" Miyaji tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan menjadi sosok Suzuya ( *Author saja juga gak bisa bayangin ) seutuhnya yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang jarang tersenyum, agak judes, dan cuek. Ia belom pernah sekali bersikap ramah, jangankan pada orang orang yang ia temui, keluarganya sendiri saja ia belom pernah bersikap ramah.

"Apakah aku harus latihan ya?" tanya Miyaji pada dirinya sendiri

Miyaji bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju cermin melihat pantulan bayangan dari dirinya. Ia mencoba berlatih mulai dengan hal mudah seperti tersenyum, lalu ia mulai tersenyum di depan cermin. Melihat dirinya tersenyum membuat dirinya tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak percaya bahwa mukaku selucu ini" kata Miyaji sambil memegang perutnya melihat mukanya yang aneh saat ia tersenyum

Lalu muka Miyaji kembali serius setelah lama tertawa "Kurasa ini bukan pekerjaan yang ringan, tapi demi kue dan uangku kembali, aku akan berusaha ramah" teguh Miyaji lalu kembali berlatih.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua hari berlalu, akhirnya hari pesta sudah tiba. Di kamarnya, Miyaji bersiap siap akan berangkat ke pesta, tidak lupa ia mengecat rambut pirangnya menjadi cokelat seperti Suzuya. Setelah rambutnya kering, Ia melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Ehm, ternyata Suzuya benar, aku memang agak mirip dengannya" batin Miyaji sambil membelokkan poninya ke kiri.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang" siap Miyaji lalu pergi meninggalkan apartementnya

Di lorong kamar, ia melihat Kanata sedang menunggu di depan Apartement Suzuya sambil memencet bel pintu terus menerus.

"Hey, Suzuya-kun, kau masih di kamar, ayo buka pintu, kita harus segera berangkat ke pesta itu" teriak Kanata namun tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu tersebut. Suzuya sudah pergi ke rumah keluarga pagi tadi. Miyaji yang melihatnya cuman bisa pasrah, ia pasrah karena ia harus berpura pura juga di depan Kanata padahal ia pikir Kanata dapat membantunya saat ia tertimpa masalah tiba tiba disana.

"Apa Suzuya tidak memberitahu rencananya ke Kanata ya?" batinnya kesal. Namun mau tak mau ia harus bersandiwara di depan Kanata.

"Hai Kanata-kun, maaf tadi aku harus pergi dulu sebentar" sapa Miyaji sekaligus ia mulai merasa mual dalam hati setelah ia menyapanya dengan menggunakan kata –kun pada Kanata.

"Hallo, Suzuya, akhirnya kau datang juga, aku kira kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku benci ke pesta sendirian nanti" ujar Kanata, sekarang Miyaji tahu salah satu alasan Suzuya tidak bisa menolak hadir di pesta nanti.

"Maaf Kanata-kun, membuatmu kuatir" jawab Miyaji selembut mungkin, ia harus membuang jauh jauh sifat dinginnya selama ini untuk hari ini.

"Tidak apa apa, okay, sekarang ayo kita berangkat sekarang"

"Yaa" jawab Miyaji dan tersenyum. Doanya agar senyumnya tidak terlihat aneh di pesta nanti dan semuanya curiga padanya.

Kanata mengajak Miyaji bareng naik mobil dengannya karena tempat cukup dari tempat aparterment Miyaji.

.

.

Sampai disana, banyak tamu tamu anak muda sedang menikmati pesta tersebut, Miyaji melihat banyak balon dan bunga bunga dipajang disana dan sangat ramai disana. Lampu lampu disana tidak menyaingi cahaya bintang bintang di langit menambah indahnya suasana pesta.

"Waah, banyak makanan disini, Suzuya" ujar Kanata antusias melihat banyak kue, cemilan, dan buah yang menggoda orang orang untuk memakannya. Miyaji juga tergoda melihat banyak sekali makanan manis favoritnya terjejer rapi di meja putih tersebut. Namun, ia ingat bahwa Suzuya makannya tidak sebanyak dirinya mau tak mau ia harus menahan nafsunya.

"Iya, Kanata-kun, kelihatannya semuanya lezat dan manis" jawab Miyaji sambil tersenyum, saat itu senyum Miyaji sempat terlihat aneh namun hampir saja Kanata melihatnnya karena ia fokus melihat makanan makanan yang terjejer.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita serbu Suzuya" semangat Kanata langsung mengambil piring.

Miyaji tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia sangat senang karena ia dapat makan gratis disini apalagi belom ada kiriman uang dari orang tuanya jadi ia bisa menghemat tabungan yang ada ditambah Suzuya akan membayar setengah utangnya. Benar benar minggu ini ia beruntung soal keuangan.

Namun, saat Kanata dan Miyaji mendekati meja berisi penuh dengan makanan tiba tiba ada yang menyegat mereka di dari depan. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang mengenakan baju long dress berwarna pink muda panjang, dan bersepatu hak putih tinggi.

"Hey, Apa kalian sudah diberitahu jangan makan dulu sampai acara peniupan lilin dan pemotongan kue ulang tahun selesai!" marah gadis itu membuat Kanata hampir jatuh dan Miyaji terdiam di tempat

"Dia, dia, dia..." batin Miyaji terperangak kaget melihat gadis itu dan ia tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya terpesona di cafe tempo hari kemarin.

"Hehehehe, maafkan kami Yahisa-chan, lagipula makanannya kelihatannya enak enak semua" ucap Kanata minta maaf, sekarang Miyaji semakin kaget lagi karena gadis di depannya ini adalah sahabat Suzuya dan Kanata yang sering dibicarakan mereka di apartement. Namun, Miyaji tidak bisa terus merasa kaget dan bingung karena ia tetap harus melaksanakan sandiwaranya

"Huh, kurasa kalian nanti akan kuberi hukuman lho"

"Jangan dong, ini'kan lagi suasana senang, jangan buat bikin ruyam, lagipula kami baru datang dan kita baru tahu ada aturan itu, ya'kan Suzuya?" tanya Kanata sambil menyenggol lengan Miyaji yang masih terdiam memandangi wajah Yahisa

"Eeh, iya kami juga baru saja datang, maafkan kami Yahisa-chan" kata Miyaji berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin di depan Yahisa.

Yahisa melipat tangannya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal membuat Miyaji makin gemas dalam hatinya. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Okay, akan kumaafkan kalian, aku senang kalian mau datang" senang Yahisa lalu memeluk kedua sahabat kecilnya. Membuat Miyaji blushing di tempat.

"Yeee, Yahisa mau memaafkan kita, untung saja ada Suzuya disini kalo nggak pasti aku akan dibakar olehnya, Hehehehe" ujar Kanata yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum Miyaji dan pukulan dari Yahisa

"Kalian ini, sudah sebaiknya kalian menikmati pestanya, dan aku senang sekali Kanata-kun dapat datang di pesta ulang tahun Yahiko. Juga Suzuya, aku senang kamu menepati janjimu" ucap Yahisa sambil mengembunyikan muka malunya

"Iya, Yahisa" jawab Miyaji sambil tersenyum kecil karena ia takut jika ia tersenyum agak lebar maka akan terlihat aneh

"Baiklah daripada kita menunggu disini ayo kita duduk disana sambil minum minuman yang tersedia disana" ajak Yahisa menunjuk tempat duduk kosong

"Ayok, aku sudah haus nih" semangat Kanata. Lalu ketiga genk sahabat tersebut duduk sambil menikmati pesta malam di halaman rumah hijau tersebut

"Hey Suzuya, besok jangan lupa ya, seperti janji kita minggu lalu" bisik Yahisa di dekat telinga Miyaji. Hal itu membuat wajah Miyaji sedikit merah malu karena Yahisa berbisik di dekatnya. Miyaji bingung apa yang dimaksud Yahisa tentang janji namun ia tidak bisa menjawab apa apa selain dengan senyum kecil dan jawaban ya. Lalu mereka berdua mengobrol dan Miyaji merasa Yahisa selain cantik ia juga ramah dan lembut selain sifat tegasnya tadi. Mulailah tumbuh cinta di hatinya.

Setelah acara peniupan lilin dan pemotongan akhirnya acara makanan bersama tiba. Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar, Kanata langsung pertama menyerbu makanan lezat di meja tersebut. Diikuti Miyaji dan Yahisa di belakangnya yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kanata.

Tiga sahabat itu makan bersama di meja sebelumnya, kemudian setelah selesai makan Yahisa mengajak Miyaji ke taman rumahnya meninggalkan Kanata yang masih makan. Tentu saja Miyaji tidak bisa menolaknya. Dua pemuda pemudi tersebut berjalan berdua sendirian dan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.

Sampai di taman yang memiliki banyak bunga berwarna terutama bunga mawar putih dan satu air mancur besar di tengah taman. Tidak lupa bangku taman lalu mereka berdua duduk di sana.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu, Suzuya-kun" ucap Yahisa membuka pembicaraan setelah diam sesaat

Karena Miyaji belom pernah berinteraksi dengan perempuan sebelumnya dan ia juga belom pernah melihat Suzuya bersikap di depan gadis. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap ramah seperti Suzuya di depan Yahisa.

"Apa itu, Yahisa-chan?" tanya Miyaji

"Begini Suzuya-kun, jadi, ..."

.

.

.

.

 **Ho ho ho, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai deh.**

 **Akhirnya Miyaji bertemu dengan Yahisa pertama kali, meskipun ia berperan sebagai Suzuya di pesta. Namun, disini Miyaji mulai muncul perasaan cintanya maupun cuman sedikit bahkan mungkin ia baru saja menyadarinya nanti.**

 **Oh ya Yuka sebetulnya ingin Miyaji datang ke pesta menggantikan Suzuya, namun Yuka mungkin akan membuat pertemuan antara Miyaji dan Yahisa lebih spesial besok daripada ini, Hehehehe.**

 **Yaudah sekian dari kesimpulan gaje ini. Oke tunggu chapter gaje gaje selanjutnya yak**

 **Jangan lupa review dan favorite yak**


	3. Pesta

Kau Kembali Lagi

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Starry Sky © HoneyBee

Karakter yang ada disini ingat bukan punya Yuka-chan, kalaupun punya Yuka-chan udah kaya dari dulu Hahahahaha *jatuh kesandung*

Wkwkwkwkw, hehehehe maafkan Yuka-chan karena sudah mengganti judul fanfic yang sebelumnya "You are Comeback Again" menjadi - "Kau Kembali lagi" jadi mungkin ada beberapa perbedaan judul di fanfic sebelumnya membuat para readers kebingungan.

Harap maklum karena Yuka-chan banyak dosah dan banyak tekanan akan status Yuka-chan *pundung* apalagilah kalo gak jomblo.

Huhuhuhuhu, padahal Yuka-chan sering membaca, menonton, menulis cerita romantis tapi tidak sekalipun pernah mengalami namanya digoda atau ditembak cowok. Dan hanya berangan-angan dalam imajinasi Yuka-chan saja. Sedih saya.

Walah malah curhat lagi di awal fanfic. Oke karena waktu tidak bisa berhenti berjalan daripada menyimak awal fanfic yang tidak berfaedah ini langsung saja kalian discroll kebawah dan silahkan menikmati hidangan fanfic ini...

Salam Sakyong

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD

.

.

GOOD READING

.

.

* * *

"Begini Suzuya-kun, jadi, ..." Miyaji menyimak serius perkataan Yahisa yang sempat tertunda karena Yahisa sempat bersin sebentar.

"Jadi..., aku akan masuk sekolah sama denganmu" jawabnya senang seraya ia bangkit dan memeluk Miyaji yang dikira Suzuya dengan erat. Miyaji sempat tertegun sebentar lalu kaget dalam hati karena tiba tiba Yahisa memeluknya sampai kesadarannya kembali.

Setelah kesadarannya sudah kembali, Miyaji menggelengkan kepalannya, menamparnya sekali. Lalu tersenyum pada Yahisa dengan senyuman khas Suzuya, "Benarkah, aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi" tanggap Miyaji berusaha mengembalikan keadaan semula apalagi ia tadi sempat bermuka merah dan hampir mau pingsan karena syok.

"Yeeee..., kita akan semakin dekat dan apalagi nanti kau akan membawa bekal makananmu yang enak setiap hari ke sekolah, jadi tidak sabar nih" ujar gadis bersurai cokelat tersebut senang

Miyaji memandang gadis disampingnya, juga turut senang. Sampai ia tidak berhenti menatapnya namun tatapannya tajam tapi menyentuh di hati ( Haduh jadi inget adegan di anime saat mereka sedang cuci tangan bersama kemudian Miyaji memandang Yahisa *mulai nih jiwa fangirl author muncul )

Melihat Miyaji yang memandangnya membuat wajah Yahisa memerah dan terdiam di tempat. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang seperti kecepatan motor GP. Gadis itu mendongak ke wajah Miyaji yang semakin dekat, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, Semakin dekat...semakin dekat... dekat...dekat... dekat

"Hwaaaaaa..." kedua remaja itupun jatuh ke tanah karena Miyaji tiba tiba ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini. Ia menjadi terkejut, kehilangan seimbangan, lalu mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur dengan indahnya ke tanah dengan posisi Miyaji diatasnya berusaha tidak menimpa tubuh Yahisa.

Miyaji sangat malu saat itu dan berharap Yahisa tidak marah dan lebih buruknya ia akan digosipi yang nggak nggak olehnya ( Author : Heh Mie haji, elu masih jadi Suzuya tahu *geleng geleng kepala* ). Membayangkan saja membuat pikiran Miyaji kacau. Segera Miyaji langsung bangkit dan membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf pada Yahisa yang masih duduk di tanah dan cengo di tempat.

Tidak sengaja mata Miyaji melihat luka Yahisa di sikunya, "Woaah, kau terluka Yahisa" Miyaji segera menutupi luka Yahisa dengan tissue di sakunya agar tidak iritasi. Saat Miyaji menutup luka Yahisa, gadis itu tertawa geli sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya. Membuat laki laki tsundere yang sedang menyamar disampingnya ini heran.

"Wkwkwkw, Suzuya-kun, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal itu tadi, kau akhirnya menjadi cowok berani juga rupanya" kekeh Yahisa membuat Miyaji lega karena gadis ini tidak marah padanya. Namun, Miyaji tetap menutup luka Yahisa.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa kok Suzuya, lagipula ini cuman luka kecil" ujar Yahisa menenangkan Miyaji yang sudah berkeringat banyak karena kuatir sampai keringatnnya membasahi keningnya. Ini bukan sandiwara dari sifat Suzuya yang memang peduli tapi ini memang niat Miyaji sendiri.

Laki laki beriris silver tersebut tidak mengindahkan omongan Yahisa dan tetap mengelap luka sekaligus membersihkan rumput rumput menempel di tangan gadis tersebut. Yahisa memandang Miyaji hanya bisa pasrah karena sahabat cowoknya ini yang tidak mendengarkan perkataannya

Ia juga heran biasanya Suzuya saat mengobati lukanya akan menceritakan kisah lucu atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yahisa lupa akan lukanya ini. Tetapi, sekarang Suzuya tidak mengatakan apa apa padanya. Yahisa berpikir apa yang terjadi pada sahabat sehidup sematinya ini.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Miyaji setelah mengikat beberapa tissue menggandengkannya satu sama lain ke lengan Yahisa yang terluka. Meskipun sederhana setidaknya bisa menghentikan luka yang keluar sedikit. Untung saja Miyaji sering memperhatikan tim kesehatan mengobati pemain sepakbola yang sedang terluka karena bertanding jadi ia bisa mempratekkannya pada Yahisa.

"Terima kasih banyak Suzuya-kun" jawab Yahisa setelah Miyaji membuyarkan lamunannya dan bangkit berdiri diikuti Miyaji selanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah Yahisa-chan" ucap Miyaji sambil tersenyum ia hampir saja lupa bersandiwara menjadi Suzuya dan sempat melakukan beberapa kesalahan tadi. Laki laki itu berharap Yahisa masih mengira dirinya Suzuya.

"Wah sudah tengah malam, kelihatannya acaranya sudah hampir selesai" ujar Yahisa memperhatikan jam tangannya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke halaman depan daripada membuat lainnya kuatir terutama orang tuaku" ajak Yahisa seraya menggandeng tangan Miyaji. Dalam hati Miyaji ia benar benar lega dan seakan lututnya lemas karena Yahisa belum menyadari keanehan dirinya.

Perjalanan kesana, Yahisa berujar bahwa ia sangat menantikan pertemuan besok dengan Suzuya, Miyaji mendengarnya menjadi penasaran dengan pertemuan besok antara Suzuya dan gadis ini. Ia berpikir akan menanyakannnya pada Suzuya jika bertemu dengannya. Ya meskipun ia merasa bukan haknya ikut campur urusan orang seperti ini, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa tidak enak hatinya.

Angin malam bertiup kencang membuat rambut kedua remaja tersebut berterbangan mengikuti arah angin. Rasa dingin juga mengelimuti keduanya terutama Yahisa yang hanya menggunakan long dress tanpa lengan. Melihat gadis yang ia taksir kedinginan, segera Miyaji melepaskan jaket dan menaruh jaketnya di badan Yahisa dari belakang. Yahisa membalasnya dengannya senyuman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampai di tempat pesta, terlihat para sudah sebagian pada pulang namun beberapa tamu masih mengobrol. Miyaji melihat Yahisa lega melihat orang tuanya masih mengobrol dengan tamu lain dan tidak mencari dirinya. Katanya orang tua Yahisa sangat over protektif jika anaknya tiba tiba menghilang.

Miyaji mengamati pemandangan sekitar, seorang laki laki berambut putih, berpakaian jas yang tadinya rapi menjadi agak berantakan, memperlihatkan wajah emosinya pada kedua orang di depannya.

"Hoooi, kalian berdua...kemari" teriak laki laki itu yang tak lain adalah Kanata sendiri dengan langkah gotai ia mendekati Miyaji dan Yahisa tertegun melihat penampilan Kanata yang dipenuhi cream, cokelat, dan juga basah kuyup terkena air sirup.

"Kanata-kun, kau tidak apa apa?" kuatir Yahisa mendekati Kanata seraya menyingkirkan beberapa cream dari baju Kanata yang sudah tidak terbentuk yang lebih patut ia habis diapa-apain sama seseorang.

"Tidak apa apa katamu, lihatlah yang terjadi padaku, Huaaaaa" sekarang laki laki berwajah sok preman itu menangis. Yahisa berusaha menenangkan salah satu sahabatnya ini dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Miyaji yang melihatnya tidak percaya kalau laki laki yang dikira garang ini ternyata cengeng.

"Ini semua gara gara kau Suzuya-kun, kau meninggalkanku sendirian di daerah anak anak, mereka mengerjaiku karena aku kalah memukul pinata, dan mereka melempariku dengan beberapa kue dan minuman sirup" jawab Kanata mengalahkan semuanya pada Miyaji.

Sebetulnya Miyaji tidak sakit hati disalahkan seperti ini, lagipula toh diakan sekarang menyamar menjadi Suzuya jadi dosa dan kesalahannya akan dilimpahkan pada Suzuya yang asli *sambil ketawa jahat dalam hati*. Mendengarnya Miyaji tersenyum lalu tidak disangka ia malah tertawa keras melupakan bahwa dirinya masih menyamar.

Dalam pikirannya ia tidak menyangka bahwa mempunyai teman yang berbuat konyol dan kena sial akan selucu ini. Biasanya Miyaji bersama teman selalu dibayangi atau dikelilingi suasana serius. Namun, sekarang ia bisa melepaskan bayangan serius dan bebas tertawa.

"Apa-apaan kau Suzuya-kun, kau kejam sekali huhuhuhu" kesal Kanata melihat tanggapan Suzuya. Ia mengira Suzuya akan mohon maaf padanya sambil bersujud di hadapannya karena Suzuya memang orangnya tidak suka meninggalkan kawan dan mudah kasian.

"Hahahahaha, maafkan aku Kanata-kun, tapi kau Hahahaha lucu banget" Miyaji tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya sambil ia membungkuk dan memegang perutnya. Membuat kedua orang di depannya ikut tertawa juga

"Sudah...sudah..., lagipula ini salahku juga, aku mengajak Suzuya pergi mengobrol sebentar di taman tadi" kata Yahisa sambil berusaha menahan gelak tawanya

"Huh, jadi kau ternyata juga terlibat rupanya" ujar Kanata dengan muka manyunnya mendengar jawaban Yahisa sambil memandang Miyaji yang masih tertawa.

"Sudah selesaikah?" tanya Kanata marah sambil melipat tangannya kesal melihat Miyaji tertawa mengejeknya.

"Hahahaha, baiklah Kanata-kun" jawab Miyaji menghentikan tawanya.

"Dasar, kayaknya aku harus segera mengganti pakaianku, ternyata dingin juga memakai pakaian basah di tengah malam begini" ujar Kanata memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan, Yahisa tersenyum

"Aku akan meminjami pakaian ayah dulu, Kanata-kun tunggu disini ya dan Suzuya kau temani dia oke" suruh Yahisa seraya meninggalkan dua mahkluk berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Miyaji mengangguk tersenyum seperti akting biasanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"APA?! Kau juga akan sekolah di SMA Seigetsu?" tanya Kanata tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Yahisa. Ditemani angin malam dan suara jangkrik, tiga remaja baru lulus SMP ini sedang bercakap cakap di depan gerbang rumah. Setelah Kanata mengganti pakaiannya, dia dan Miyaji memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, Yahisa ikut menemani mereka keluar gerbang.

"Iya aku juga sudah mengatakan ini pada Suzuya tadi" ucap Yahisa

"Hehehehe, aku tidak menyangka akan satu SMA lagi dengan kalian, semoga kita sekelas ya" cengir Kanata gigi putihnya tampah seperti warna rambutnya. Miyaji seperti biasa berakting menjadi Suzuya akan tersenyum jika kedua orang di dekatnya ini saat mereka memandang ke arahnya.

"Waduh aku sudah di SMS mamaku suruh pulang sekarang, hahahaha kalian tahukan mamaku sangat kuatir padaku, baiklah ayo Miyaji" ujar Kanata setelah menatap layar ponselnya tersebut dan mengajak Miyaji segera masuk ke mobilnya yang sudah menjemputnya.

Sebelum Miyaji masuk mobil tiba tiba Yahisa menarik tangannya lalu mencium pipinya. Tentu saja Miyaji kaget namun ia segera menyembunyikan rasa kaget dengan tersenyum pada Yahisa lalu masuk ke mobil dan pingsan tanpa diketahui Kanata yang duduk di kursi depan. Sampai Kanata sadar Miyaji pingsan setelah mereka sampai diapartement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terdapat masanya anak muda atau remaja mengalami rasa tertarik pada lawan jenisnya dan tentu saja ada rasa gembira, menginginkan, juga kegundahan hati. Sebelum mereka pacaran dan saling dekat satu sama lain biasanya mereka akan saling mengobrol dan terus bersama sampai mereka saling mengungkap perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Seperti halnya Miyaji yang kini sedang dilanda kegundahan hati, untuk laki laki yang sama sekali belum pernah merasakan cinta, ia dipenuhi pikiran kacau namun ia juga senang. Kacau karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan di depan Yahisa dan senang karena dengan sengaja gadis itu mencium pipinya.

Laki laki itu tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut, ia berusaha melupakannya malah ia makin teringat dan malah galau lagi. ( *harap maklum bagi cowok yang baru pertama kali mengalami first kiss* Ya meskipun gak dibibir sih )

Miyaji tidak berhenti menggulingkan diri sendirinya diatas kasur. Jantung berdegup kencang saat ia mengingat wajah Yahisa tersenyum padanya membuatnya blushing.

"Perempuan itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa saat aku mengingat wajahnya, jantungku selalu berdegup kencang ya" mungkin kayaknya Miyaji harus lebih sering membaca novel romantis

Pagi hari yang cerah ini setelah kemarin pesta malam ulang tahun adiknya Yahisa, Miyaji di kamarnya tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat ciuman pipi yang diberi Yahisa kemarin. Namun karena ia manusia butuh makan, perutnya keroncongan memelukan asupan gizi. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dari kasur menuju dapur meskipun Miyaji sendiri sebetulnya masih ingin malas malasan di kasur. Matanya sampai sembab dan sesekali menguap.

Di dapur sambil membuat mie instans, ia teringat perkataan Yahisa kemarin, soal dia akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke SMA Seigetsu yang menurut perkataan Suzuya dulu SMA itu adalah SMA mempelajari khusus menjurus ke perbintangan dan astronomis. ( Ya kalau di Indonesia biasa disebut SMK )

Sebetulnya Miyaji juga ingin masuk SMA Seigetsu itu, apalagi kedua teman barunya dan tentu saja gadis yang telah menarik hatinya ini juga akan masuk kesana. Miyaji agak sedikit kuatir apakah ia dapat belajar disana, jujur ia bahkan tidak menahu soal bintang. Ia malah terlalu fokus menjadi bintang olahraga.

Namun, ia teringat soal perkataan Suzuya tentang dirinya bisa masuk dengan piagam olahraganya yang bisa menjadi tambahan nilai dan bahan pertimbangan sekolah, "Kurasa aku bisa masuk ke Sekolah itu dengan piagam itu" ujar Miyaji setelah menuangkan mie kuahnya ke atas mangkok.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel pintu bersamaan dengan Miyaji akan memakan mienya ke mulutnya. Mau tak mau Miyaji menunda makannya dan pergi ke pintu depan. Ia penasaran siapa yang pagi pagi begini datang ke tempatnya.

"Hah, pasti tukang koran kalau nggak pasti Suzuya yang mau meminjam uangku" sambil menahan kantuknya ia membukaan pintu. Ia sudah menduga siapa lagi yang datang selain Suzuya.

"Halo Miyaji-kun, selamat pagi" ucap Suzuya sambil tersenyum ia terlihat mengenakan kaos biru muda dan celana jeans panjang.

"Selamat pagi, ada perlu apa kemari" meskipun dulu Miyaji sedikit malu malu berada di dekat Suzuya dan Kanata, namun sekarang semenjak ia tahu sifat Suzuya yang ternyata ramah ramah tukang ngutang membuatnya percaya akan peribahasa jangan melihat orang dari senyumannya (*dalam konotasi negatif*)

"Tidak apa apa cuman ingin berkunjung dan bertanya soal pesta kemarin. Sekalian aku juga membawa kue manis dan uang hutangku" jawab Suzuya sambil tersenyum

Awalnya Miyaji ingin mengusir laki laki di depannya tiba tiba langsung berubah pikiran dan mempersilahkan Suzuya masuk ke dalam apartement bak raja. Setelah mendengar hutangnya akan dikembalikan ditambah kue kue manis kesukaannya, perjuangannya kemarin tidak sia sia.

Sambil menikmati kue dan menerima uangnya, Miyaji memberitahu situasi di pesta kemarin dari makanan, kontes menyanyi, dan pembagian hadiah juga Kanata yang dibully sama anak kecil. Tentu saja tanpa ada bagian ia tidak sengaja membuat Yahisa terjatuh karena menurutnya bagian itu sangat memalukan apalagi diceritakan pada sahabat dekat Yahisa ini. Bahkan ia tidak cerita pada Kanata. Bisa bisa ia dibabat habis sama Suzuya meskipun ia belum pernah melihat Suzuya marah.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kanata diperlukan seperti itu, wah andai saja aku ada disana pasti lucu sekali" ujar Suzuya sambil membayangkan sahabat akrabnya tersebut penuh dengan cream dan cokelat.

"Iya.." ucap Miyaji mengingat kejadian itu. Rasanya ingin tertawa lagi tapi ia berusaha menahannya di depan Suzuya. ( biasalah harga diri seseorang laki laki yang memiliki wajah judes )

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan Yahisa, bagaimana dia di pesta kemarin" tanya Suzuya penasaran. Miyaji sudah menduga Suzuya akan menanyakan ini apalagi dia teman masa kecilnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

"Yahisa ya, kemarin aku melihatnnya sangat bersemangat, selalu tersenyum dan ramah pada semua orang. Ia menyambutku dan Kanata disana dengan penuh hangat. Yahisa baik baik saja" jawab Miyaji tidak sengaja ia memuji gadis itu.

Suzuya diam sebentar mendengar jawaban Miyaji, ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lagi, "Syukurlah dia tidak apa apa, meskipun kami sering bersama tapi entah kenapa aku selalu kuatir padanya" ujar Suzuya sambil memandang langit dari balkon apartement Miyaji. Pemilik kamar apartemet ini mendengarnya, merasa bahwa Suzuya sangat peduli dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku, Kanata, dan Yahisa sangat dekat. Terutama aku dan Yahisa. Dia satu satunya perempuan di kelompok kami jadi aku harus selalu melindunginya" perkataan Suzuya tersebut membuat lawan mainnya tertegun mendengarnya. Karena Miyaji belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta jadi ia juga belum pernah merasakan cemburu.

"Akan tetapi, sampai sekarang aku selalu dianggap sebagai ibu olehnya hanya karena aku selalu membawa bekal makanan untuknya, padahal aku ingin hubunganku dengannya lebih dari itu huhuhuhu" tanpa aba aba laki laki berambut cokelat itu menangis galau membuat Miyaji yang awalnya terpana jadi sweetdrop di tempat.

Sebagai sesama sobat lelaki, Miyaji menangkan teman barunya ini dengan mengelus punggungnya, sebetulnya dalam hatinya ia kasian pada teman disampingnya ini yang hanya dianggap tidak lebih dari ibu oleh Yahisa. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia setuju dengan Yahisa karena sifat Suzuya yang ramah dan kadang sok keibuan. Sampai ia melupakan mie instans yang sudah dingin dan lembek di dapur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Orang berbakat akan kalah sama orang yang pantang menyerah**

 **Orang yang pantang menyerah akan kalah sama orang yang beruntung**

 **Namun, Orang yang beruntung akan menyesal karena hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan dan tidak bisa menunjukkan bakat atau perjuangannya.**

 **Walah malah ceramah soal orang orangan wkwkwkw,**

 **Selesai juga chapter tiga ini, entah kenapa Yuka-chan kalo menulis fanfic yang ini selalu panjang. Ya mungkin karena harus mengikuti alur cerita yak wkwkwkw.**

 **Karena sudah kepanjangan dan Yuka-chan sudah mulai capek jadi kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri chapter kali ini yak. Intinya Miyaji selesai menjalankan tugasnya dan ia berkeinginan untuk masuk SMA Seigetsu. Bagaimana kelanjutannya...**

 **Ehm penasarankah kalian, tunggu saja di chapter 4 nanti yak.**

 **Sudah sekian dari saya, juga jangan lupa favorite dan follow fanfic + authornya juga yak**

 **Dan review nih fanfic, Baiklah sampai ketemu lagi. Arigatou minna.**


End file.
